


Same time

by roguesgf



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oh and mentions of anal I guess lmao, Sexting, Spanking, Wassup hoes I’m back, again just a mention, so let’s get these sin tags rolling, sorta I mean SP refers to himself as such, uh I think that’s it ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesgf/pseuds/roguesgf
Summary: At the same time every night Sweet Pea texts you.Some good ol’ fashion sexting. Or in my case probably the dirtiest sexting you’ll ever read.





	Same time

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been holding off on posting this ??? Idk why. But this is cross posted onto my Tumblr under ghoulscott so don’t panic. Unless it’s not my URL then pls panic.
> 
> Anyways, the sin kid is back and ready to fuck you up so bad you won’t be able to even breathe without thinking of this fic. Enjoy.

You’re unsure what time it is, what you are sure of is that it is late enough that you can’t even make out your fingers infront of your own face.

Another thing you’re sure of is that it is that time of night, that specific time. And as though reading your mind your phone chimes, a hum of vibration accompanies it and by the time you roll over to grab your phone it’s vibrated itself off the table and onto the soft carpeting below. You sigh, leaning off the bed to reach it, before settling yourself back into a comfortable position.

”what r u doing?”

You pause and take some time to think over your reply, deciding to skip the cliched, “just took a shower ;)” or even, “laying in bed wbu?”

You take a more lax approach as to not seem desperate and to somewhat play up your innocent act.

“About to go to sleep, you?”

And without missing a beat the next text is sent through flawlessly as though he expected the reply.

“What r u wearin?”

You roll your eyes at how obvious Pea is playing the game, seems he doesn’t want to take it slow tonight. It’s a shame of course, you do like the idea of slowly working up to it. As you glance down you’re wearing literally nothing special, and you feel a bit embarrassed, he probably expected lingerie or at least silk PJ’s.

It takes you no longer than a minute to decide instead you’ll play it up a small bit.

”My cheer uniform. What I got home I ended up going to practice, took a nap and I guess I forgot to change”

The bubble appears, disappears and the repeats. You’re wondering if Pea has caught on to your lie and knows you’re playing it up for the sake of a little more excitement. You start to worry when three or so minutes have passed and still nothing has been sent. Your patience pays off, a video is sent through, though entirely black and you can’t see a single thing.

You hear something.

It’s Pea, you can hear his shallow breathing, the groans he try’s to mask as the sound of his hand stroking his cock. And it’s go time, you’re officially wet.

“I don’t even get to see :(“

Your face is decked in a shit eating grin as you chew on your thumb, you take the free time it takes for Pea to send the photo through discarding your bottoms and pulling the duvet up, although it’s three in the morning and you’re sure your parents won’t be bursting in anytime soon, you’d rather be safe than sorry.

When the photo comes through it’s even better than you had expected, for a guy who doesn’t really care too much, he certainly cares about giving you a full view of his cock that’s for sure. It crosses your mind once or twice, if Pea has a bit of an ego when it came to it. You wouldn’t put it past him.

The message attached reads loud and clear, “show me u”

”urs*”

Typing with one hand isn’t the easiest and you don’t understand why Pea would bother trying to fix his text was unknown to you, at this moment you could care less how many words he misspells.

You go for a simple picture of your cunt but you stop in your track, sure, Pea loves eating you out like nobody’s business, he spends more time down there than your hands have in your entire life. But Pea, Pea loves your ass more. With a wicked grin, you flip onto your stomach, kicking the covers off with your legs camera perched over your shoulder and ass up in the air. You send it through, face pressed into the blankets as it heals up.

You'd been doing this for months now but the confidence that Pea gave through the messages, how uncaring he was about sending pictures and videos of him playing with himself or messages that would make your ancestors roll over in their graves. It made you shy.

“Fuck”

“shw me a s?s”

You laugh at the terrible typo.

”Calm down Sweet’s don’t cum b4 me”

With that you position yourself a little better for another picture to send through, a mixture of jumbled letters is his reply and you frown and hope he hasn’t blown his load already. The party hadn’t even begun.

“Pea?”

Its silent on the other end and you sigh, flopping onto your back, ready to read an apology text and call it a night.

“Dropped my phone. Daddy likes ;)”

A pause.

“Spank yourself for me? Wanna see it red”

“pls????”

You’d never don’t this before, Pea had never asked you to do it yourself he was the one usually dealing them out. You bite your lip, glance toward the door, you jump out of bed switching the lock and moving to sit in front of your full-length mirror. You sit so your ass is only displayed, back toward it. You think about just picture, but you still need to repay Pea because for the heavenly fucking video.

You begin recording, trying to keep your whimpers low and soft, but the harder you hit yourself the louder you become, soon you’re grinding the air and begging a non-existent Pea for release. It takes everything in you to press stop and not let the phone drop to the floor instead, you’re a whining mess as you send it through, panting on your bedroom floor, you can feel the warmth from your ass spreading and your eyes become hooded. You’re trying not to daze out.

”fuuuuck”

You weakly reach your phone, sliding it toward you.

“Can’t wait anymore. Fuck urself bb, cum for ur daddy k?”

Even though Pea has given you permission to cum, it’s not enough. You’re craving that one thing. Your face heats up again in embarrassment at the fact you have to send it through.

“Tlk 2 me?”

You begin your slow torture on your clit, you want to wait, because once the messages begin to flood through you will be a mess. You’re just hoping you don’t end up drooling again.

The first message comes through and as your eyes scan every word you feel yourself closer already, you bite your lip, moving from your clit to push two fingers inside yourself instead, pressing the heal of your palm against the bud.

”Need me 2 talk? Ok. Hw about we talk about the fact ur a Northsider slut who’s been riding serpent dick since the summer break. About hw you’ve been hiding from all ur friends that you have a greedy cunt and you want it everywhere all the time. You love taking care of ur daddy don’t u bb? Like to whine around my cock, beg for me to fuck your ass”

You’re fucking your fingers at this rate, forehead pushed against the carpet, knees already developing the early stages of carpet burn, your phone vibrates at you full in a breath, you’re unsure if you’re ready to read the next message. Regardless of what your brain is telling you, your cunt is telling you it needs to cum and fuck you’re going to make it cum.

“R u close yet? Fuck, I’m practically leaking, thinkin bout the drive in, u remember? I was knuckle deep. You squirted u were so embarrassed, but fuck it was so hot. Tasted so good. How bout that time I was fucking u at my place? U were riding me, my cock filled ur cunt and my fingers filled ur ass, u were so out of it.”

With a dazed look in your eyes, you weakly reach for your phone.

“Cym ,?”

The spelling error is obvious at the state you’re in and Pea doesn’t seem to care either.

“Yes, bb you can cum for daddy, cum all over ur fingers. When ur done I want you film ur licking them and ur wrecked pussy k?”

You nod as though he’s there, you’re too weak to attempt to type out another failed message, so instead, you go harder, you replay his message in your head, imaging those specific nights. With a squeal your back arches, your hips buckle and your thrusting into your hand at a wild pace. Sweat covering your body, shining under the fairy lights that decorate your mirror. Your twitching and still partially whimpering under your breath as you remove your fingers, you give yourself some time to recover, to take a few deep breaths and recover yourself to the point where you can pick up your phone and start recording.

You give Pea a show, spreading your fingers apart so he can see the strings of wetness connecting between them before sucking them into your mouth, you let your phone pan down, embarrassed as you film yourself post orgasm.

When you send it through you realise Pea sent his own video while you were convulsing practically on the floor. You click play as you stand on wobbly legs and attempt to make your way toward the bed.

The moment the video begins you feel your clit throb, you’re not sure if his grunts and dirty talk in the video or the way the fun leaks from the tip of his cock and down onto his fingers, but it’s doing something to you and you can barely breathe. Pea sends you another text and you sadly close the video to scroll down and read it.

”fuck, u creamed urself. So hot! I’m coming ovr open ur window”

You sigh, it’s always the same time.


End file.
